


Morning

by Cottonee



Series: DenNor Week 2015 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Norway's birthday, dennor week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway hated waking up early, but sometimes it was worth it.<br/>DenNor Week, Day 7 — Prompt: Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is not mine.

“Happy birthday!” Denmark exclaimed and Norway knew that he wasn’t getting any sleep after that.

Norway felt Denmark jumping in the bed and he groaned, burying his face in the pillows.

“Shut up! It’s too early for this,” he shoved the Danish away when he tried to kiss him.

“Come on!” Denmark continued to bounce in the mattress and Norway smacked his arm.

“No.”

“I will make you coffee and we can have breakfast together and go sailing before noon. When we get back, we are going to have lunch with Iceland, Finland and Sweden and later, we will have free the rest of the afternoon to do whatever you like, darling.” Denmark wiggled his eyebrows and Norway sighed.

“You planned the whole day, didn’t you?”

“Yes! And in order to have the best birthday day ever, you have to get up now,”

“Fine,” Norway sat in the bed and Denmark laughed at his messy hair and pressed a peck to his lips.

“I will be waiting for you downstairs,”

The Norwegian smiled a little when he found himself alone in the room again, he hated waking up early, but sometimes it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last contribution for the DenNor week, I can't believe I actually wrote something for each day, haha.  
> Thanks for reading, and until next time!


End file.
